


Tony Stark NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Tony Stark NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Tony gives great aftercare, both of you holding each other close and sleepily kissing each other. He'll have a bath drawn for you and pamper you with expensive bath salts, shampoos, body washes and conditioners. Normally afterwards as well there will be an expensive gift delivered to the house complete with wine, chocolates and flowers. He knows how to do romance.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Tony loves most things about himself although he pays extra attention to his facial features, making sure his hair and facial hair is perfect every time. You don’t mind a little bit of beard burn on your thighs either. His favourite thing about you is your legs, he now specifically buys you clothes that show them off. And he really loves how they looked wrapped around his waist.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

His cum tastes pretty good, not too salty as he eats plenty of fruit. His favourite place to cum is inside you, every time its like he's marking you as his and only his.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He had a drunken one-night stand with Steve Rodgers, something that they will never ever speak of.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Tony was a playboy so of course he has tonnes of experience, which he does sometimes brag about when he's made you cum multiple times in an hour. One time he was curious to see just how many times he could make you cum using only his fingers and tongue...you reached double digits.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://78.media.tumblr.com/f8dc7756b007812407c26d678d59cdd4/tumblr_mgf25rRebV1resg6io1_500.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He can be goofy, enjoying the way you laugh especially when you’re also moaning. He can be both, but he falls a little more on the humorous side, sometimes he'll tickle you to get you into bed.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Just like the hair on his face its neat, tidy and trimmed down. Sometimes a little styled if he can be bothered. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Tony is more romantic after sex rather than during. But things do get quite heated between you both when he comes back from saving New York or the world. Its sort of ‘thank god your alive’ sex. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He used to masturbate quite a lot but now he does it maybe three times a week and that’s only if he doesn't have you to lend a hand. He prefers your touch than his own.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He has a thing for you taking charge and dominating him, using him for your own pleasure. He also likes a little pain whether it be from hair pulling, biting or scratching. Another kink he has is orgasm denial, mainly because when you do finally let him cum its one hell of an orgasm.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

The balcony of Stark tower, its private with a great view and gives you the thrill of outdoor sex without the fear of getting caught. Maybe a workbench or two in the workshop as well. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Smart is sexy to him, even more so when you’re wearing your reading glasses. Its definitely sexy when you outsmart him in a topic he thinks he’s an expert in. There’s also something about your perfume that gets him going, it’s just so intoxicating to him. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing too painful, nothing involving weapons or danger. And definitely no car sex. He drives all his cars himself after what happened to his parents, so he does not want you to touch him sexually and potentially distract him. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He likes giving and receiving and he is definitely skilled in giving. The sensations of his tongue on your clit and the facial hair on your thighs is a great combo. If he’s had a long, hard day you’ll normally cheer him up with a blowjob. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can be both, you both like to change things up now and again. Fast and rough normally comes after bad days or your sass. Slow and sensual is more preferred however especshly when the panic attacks started happening and he had no idea what he could do to stop them. He found letting you take control and taking your time with him was the best way to calm down. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He loves quickies and he’ll always initiate them at the worst times, that means public events. Reopening night for the Stark Expo began with a quickie, five minutes before he was due on stage. Thankfully he wasn’t late. Other times includes charity galas where he’s dragged you off to the nearest broom closet for a quickie. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’ll try anything at least once, he won’t shoot down ideas straight away but will express if he’s unsure. Communication is key. Risky sex mainly comes with the quickies because Tony doesn’t really care if someone catches the two of you at it, he’s been caught doing worse things. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Tony’s built up quite the stamina and tolerance, so he can last up to forty-five minutes at the most and go for a maximum of four rounds. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t need to own toys when he can make them. Whilst some women have a few viberators to choose from you only have one that he made personally. You’ve never had a better orgasm. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He can be a little teasing but he’s always very quick to give into you, so you won’t be left on edge and begging for ages. He’s a giver. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Tony can get pretty loud when he wants, normally when the two of you are completely alone. He does know when to keep it down though, the first time he got a noise complaint from Bruce Banner was the last. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He has a sex tape with Natasha…which she has complete rights over after winning those rights in court. (I know it’s in the comics, but I just love this one so much) 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s a little above average being 6.9 inches when fully hard with a decent girth. But Tony is more interested in how he uses it compared to the size of it. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has a pretty high sex drive, some weeks you’ll have sex once or twice a day if he has the time for it, other weeks it’ll be every other day. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He normally falls asleep a little while after you, maybe ten minutes or so.


End file.
